the_householdfandomcom-20200215-history
The Household Wiki
Welcome to 1005247_437781566336361_1019645754_n.jpg|Summer heat makes everyone spend free time ..|link=https://www.facebook.com/playthehousehold|linktext=Summer heat makes everyone spend free time near the lake, swimming in the cool water or fishing. Hurry up to buy Lake 1098369_437669243014260_87418752_n.jpg|As the autumn rains kick in!|link=https://www.facebook.com/playthehousehold?fref=ts|linktext=As the autumn rains kick in, the mushroom season arrives in the Household. Let's go mushroom-picking, shall we? 1157399_437663839681467_579110237_n.png|A unique offer! Buy gems from 9 to 11 August and g|link=https://www.facebook.com/playthehousehold?fref=ts|linktext=A unique offer! Buy gems from 9 to 11 August and get helpful totems! Peter the Feeder, Ripenor and and Good Guard are lo This wiki is an online community collaboration of all things about The Household on Facebook. Anyone can edit and contribute information to this wiki. If this is your first time here, check out the navigation bar at the top of the page to find quick links to our most popular topics. Looking for something specific? You can use the search bar to find the item's page. Try typing in the item's name as it appears in the game. If you can't remember the name, try the type of crops or decoration it is, or the name of the theme week it appeared in. Any of these will let you look through all the content we've got. If you still can't find it, we may not have the page posted yet - feel free to click "Add a Page" and post the info you have. If you have any questions, you can ask any of our admins. We're always happy to help! Enjoy living it down in a faraway province: develop your own site, harvest the crops and tend to your livestock. First learn how to chop trees and remove grass; then move on to building a barn and planting a couple of beds of cucumbers. Further into the game, you build more amenities (say, a henhouse or a mill), you breed pigs and turkeys and grow apples and plums. Eventually, you will start a family! First comes the spouse; then kids. Buy them a swing, would you? MAJOR FEATURES: a wide choice of apparel and features to customize your game character (amendable); regular updates, as well as special promos and exclusive timed quests; a unique reward scheme for completing tasks; a neighbour-based inner game system that makes it so much fun to play when you have plenty of them! So what about those neighbours? They are your network friends that also play the Household. They develop their sites along with you, and certain tasks require visiting one another in order to receive or offer help. If this is your first visit here, use the green wiki navigation bar on the top of the page to look through some of the content. The newest theme week content for the game can all be found under the "Gameplay" tab and themes. Or you can click on the sliding gallery image above and select "Read More." Acacia Market.JPG Bamboo.png Beetroot.png Bluecowwheat.png Bluehyacints.png Blueirises.png Broccoli.png Buckwheat.png Cabbage.png Carnations.png Carrot.png Chrysanthemum.png Corn.png Cucumber.png Daffodils.png Eggplants.png Fern.png Garlic.png Marrow.png Onion.png Organedahlias.png Peas.png Peonies.png Pinktulips.png Potatoe.png Pumpkin.png Purpledahlias.png Radish.png Rapeseed.png Redhyacints.png Redpepper.png Redroses.png Rice.png Snowdrops.png Strawberry.png Sunflowers.png Tomatoes.png Violetorchids.png Violettulips.png Watermelon.png Wheat.png Whiteorchids.png Whiterose.png Whitetulips.png Category:Browse